dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Fanon:Featured Fan Fiction Requests
To request your story be added to the featured fan fiction list, simply create a header (ex. My Story ) and get five signatures of users to sign below it, including your own. No sockpuppets will be allowed to vote. An admin signature will count for 2 regular user signatures. The user whose page is featured must be active on the wiki, or their page(s) may be removed from this list at the admins' discretion. There can be a maximum of 10 featured stories at one time. There are currently 7''' featured stories. The current featured stories are: *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - A story about the life of a young Saiyan boy named Ledas as he tries to escape the nefarious Planet Trade Organization and reunite with his childhood friend, Prince Vegeta. *Tien: Origins - A fanon regarding the early origins of Tien Shinhan and the adventures he embarks on to find out about them. *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem - The tale of Kid Buu's misadventures following his death at the hands of Goku. *Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe - A story that takes place prior to Dragon Ball. It tells the tale of Yajirobe as he trains to become a Samurai, up until his first encounter with Goku. *Things Were Better Then - A collection of loosely-connected character-driven short stories, often focusing on minor characters, dealing with the melancholy of life. *That Magic Feeling - A numerically-themed collection of character-driven stories detailing the emotional turmoil of various, oftentimes unimportant, Dragon Ball characters. *Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series - A story about two Saiyans who escape the genocide who later find themselves living with the technologically-advanced Mrovians. To request a story be removed from the featured list, create a header (ex. The Story I Want Removed ). Seven signatures are required, with no sockpuppet involvement. The signature of an admin must be acquired as one of the seven. Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos *MajinGogito *MysticGotenks approves! I am MajinGogito's younger brother and I just read some future chapters of this story while on his laptop... you will be extremely excitged when he posts those and I know that for a fact! He told me if I like it, if I can log on to this website (haven't been on here in a LONG TIME) and approve it for the Featured Fan Fiction. Nice story bro! Dragon Ball SF *'''Nikon23 *'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk Dragon Ball Reincarnation * *CookieKid247 The Brady Patrick Collection (closed) *D-Disk (talk) * 02:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *WaffleMinifigure (talk) 00:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Prince of Sparta (talk) 01:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 04:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Tien: Origins - request for removal (closed) I would like to have this story removed temporarily while I revise the story over the next few months. Considering that this is a special request from the author, I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to go through the process of aquiring five signatures. Thank you! -D-Disk (talk) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 04:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Dragonball Xz * The dark TRUNKS (talk) 13:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) DragonBall AGT * Dragonball V Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" *Nikon23 *KidVegeta (talk) That Magic Feeling (closed) *KidVegeta (talk) *Hyper Zergling (talk) *D-Disk (talk) *ForgottenAndroid3 *Gozon (talk) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 23:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball SF *Nikon23 Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme (W.I.P) *OmniOtaku *Creeperman129 *7DragonBallz Melait: Darkness Unleashed (closed) *Creeperman129 *7DragonBallz *OmniOtaku *-TUN 23:57, May 1, 2017 (UTC) *KidVegeta (talk) 00:05, May 2, 2017 (UTC) *Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 00:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 01:26, May 2, 2017 (UTC) After Future Saga: *Nikon23 The Para Para Brothers vs the Androids *35Baragon (talk) The Man Who Blue Himself (closed) *TeamUnitedNerds *KidVegeta (talk) 19:45, March 4, 2017 (UTC) *Creeperman129 *Dio - This legal online tender is recongnized as one (1) vote *~''Lazergling'' 00:46, May 2, 2017 (UTC) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 01:26, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Things Were Better Then (closed) This is a request to replace The Brady Patrick Collection with Things Were Better Then, which I think is a much better story collection by me and so should be there instead love kv *KidVegeta (talk) 00:00, May 2, 2017 (UTC) *-TUN 00:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) *Creeperman129 (talk) 00:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) *Dio - This legal online tender is recongnized as one (1) vote *~''Lazergling'' 01:16, May 2, 2017 (UTC) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 01:26, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Pan's Ascent *Nkstjoa (talk) 14:59, December 8, 2018 (UTC) *KidVegeta (talk) 12:12, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series (closed) *KidVegeta (talk) 02:36, October 17, 2019 (UTC) *~''Lazer[[User talk:Hyper Zergling|'g'''lin'g']] 02:48, October 17, 2019 (UTC) *SuperTaiko1 23:51, October 17, 2019 (UTC) APPROVED -KidVegeta (talk) 23:54, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Human-Saiyan War Arc *User:Dristar (talk) 08:09, October 17, 2019 (CST) The Saiyan Squadron *OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243 11:06, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Category:Dragon Ball Fanon